Isolated analog modules (e.g., with ADC or DAC) typically use isolators at the converter-side for galvanic isolation. The signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the signal chain circuit with the isolator between the converter-side circuits and host-side at high input signal frequency is degraded by jitter in the sampling clock, —due to the additive jitter of the isolator. Today's data converter system demand high speed and high resolution data capture with isolated connections to the converter. Galvanic isolation breaks ground loops which results in improved measurement accuracy and safety. Isolation can be analog isolation or digital isolation. Isolators present design challenges in isolated analog modules since the jitter degrades SNR performance of the signal chain at higher input signal frequency.